superhumansfanontvseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Superhumans (film)
Superhumans is an upcoming American superhero film, produced and distributed by McCarparke Films. The film is written and directed by Colton McCarville, and stars Mason Chasteen, Audrey Selph, Charlet Anderson, Jonah Chasteen, Grady Chasteen, Cash Huber, Ella Chasteen, Lydia Chasteen, Henry Parker, and Chauncey Andersen. In Superhumans, the tech company Oasis decides to recruit superhumans in order to regain the world's trust in heroes. Filming began in June 2018, at Apostolic Faith Campgrounds in Portland, Oregon, and lasted until July 2018. Superhumans is scheduled to be released in the United States on YouTube on July 29, 2018. Plot On a street in Seattle, Justin Argo/Implant, Gabriella Clarkson/Echo, Sean Barnes/Now-You-Don't, and Alana Russell/Masquerade of the Crusaders fight the Hidden Eye, a terrorist organization. However, one of their agents manages to escape. Gabriella notices this and Sean teleports to his location. However, the agent panics and sets off his alarm, which results in an explosion. Sean teleports away, though he was still caught in the blast partly. Sean, Justin, Gabriella, and Alana arrive back in Portland, where the Crusaders base is. Max Williams/Marathon, Joseph Kelley/Momento, Brooke Santos/IQ, and Crystal Langston/Crystal Clear are shocked at the destruction that happened. Brooke devises a way to heal Sean, which she uses. The eight heroes watch as Senator Jonathan Cox announces he is starting the Anti-Superhero Bill. The Crusaders are split at the announcement. Justin, Joseph, Crystal, and Gabriella all are opposed to the idea of retiring, while Max, Alana, Brooke, and Sean, feeling guilty, decide to follow Cox's bill. The heroes are visited by General Riley Jacobs, who has arrived to enforce the law. Joseph, Crystal, and Gabriella reluctantly pack their things. However, Justin refuses to give up his heroic identity. Jacobs tries to tell him that the government will be able to cover the things that the heroes did, with less damage. Justin snaps at her statement and leaves, asking Joseph, Crystal, and Gabriella to come with him. Jacobs and Max tell them to stay and follow the law, though they leave. Jacobs warns them that if they try anything against the new law, she will arrest them. Jacobs and Cox work together to officially announce the conclusion of the Crusaders and the beginning of a new age. When Justin convinces Joseph, Crystal, and Gabriella to fight the battles they no longer can. When they stop another section of the Hidden Eye from attacking Portland, Cox deems them the Insurgency, no longer Crusaders. Cox grants Max, Brooke, Sean, and Alana the ability to hunt the Insurgency using their powers. Cast *Mason Chasteen as Justin Argo/Implant *Colton McCarville as Max Williams/Marathon *Ella Chasteen as Alana Russell/Masquerade *Cash Huber as Joseph Kelley/Momento *Charlet Andersen as Brooke Santos/IQ *Audrey Selph as Crystal Langston/Crystal Clear *Grady Chasteen as Sean Barnes/Now-You-Don't *Lydia Chasteen as Gabriella Clarkson/Echo *Henry Parker as Senator Jonathan Cox *Chauncey Andersen as General Riley Jacobs/Bomboyage Release Superhumans ''is scheduled for release on July 29, 2018 on YouTube. 'Marketing''' A teaser trailer for the film was released on July 16, 2018 in anticipation for the film. A full-length trailer was released on July 22, 2018.